Chase into Space
Chase into Space encompasses the 44th and 45th episodes of Power Rangers Turbo. It serves as the season finale to Turbo, as well as establishing the plot for what was intended to be the final season of Power Rangers. Synopsis Divatox hires the invincible Goldgoyle to destroy the Turbo Rangers once and for all. Though the Rangers destroy him at the cost of both their Megazords, the Power Chamber is invaded and destroyed by Divatox's armies, and the Turbo Ranger powers are extinguished as well. The only thing that interrupts her victory is a messenger from the stars, who boasts that Zordon has been defeated and demands that she report to a far-off planet. Powerless but not defeated yet, the young heroes prepare to blast off after Divatox for the next exciting chapter in the Power Rangers saga. Plot Part I Outside of the Stewart home, Justin's father Doug prepares to head to another job interview. Justin tells his father not to worry, saying that if the company was smart, they'd automatically pick him. Meanwhile, Divatox meets Elgar on the Moon, where Porto introduces them to Goldgoyle, a Zord-sized monster that brags of being "the most destructive monster in the universe". Divatox tells him to prove his title by finishing off the Power Rangers. At the Juice Bar, the teens watch the television as a space shuttle returns to Earth from its mission. Carlos and T.J. poke fun of Justin's amazement at the shuttle landing. Doug then walks into the Juice Bar, where he says that he got the job. However, Doug tells Justin that he hasn't taken the job since it would mean leaving Angel Grove, and he wouldn't accept it unless Justin was with him. Suddenly, the communicators go off, and Justin says goodbye to his father as he and the other Power Rangers head to the Power Chamber. There, Dimitria informs them that they received a urgent message from Eltar. To the Rangers' surprise, it is from Zordon. He tells them that Eltar is under attack from the forces of evil, but they are resisting for now. Zordon then tells the Power Rangers not to come to Eltar to assist him, as they must defend the Earth. As Zordon is about to tell the team to beware of something, the signal is lost as Alpha 6 tries to get it back. Back on the moon, Goldgoyle departs and heads for Earth as Divatox laughs manically. On Earth, Alpha informs the Power Teens of Goldgoyle's descent to Earth. The Rangers morph as Goldgoyle lands in Angel Grove Park. Goldgoyle starts trash-talking to the Rangers, calling them puny as he hits them with a lightning blast. In response, the Rangers call the Rescuezords and form the Rescue Megazord. Goldgoyle tries to blast the Megazord, but it jumps and fires its pistols back, but the shots are deflected. Goldgoyle uses tentacles to grab the pistols and render them useless. The Power Rangers call in Artillatron's cannons, and they fire point blank. However, Goldgoyle absorbs the energy and fires it back at the Rescue Megazord, knocking it down. The Rangers get the Megazord back up, but Goldgoyle keeps pounding the Rescue Megazord as it slowly loses power. Eventually the weapon systems go offline, leaving the Rangers open. Cassie tries to reconnect the weapons power manually, but T.J. stops her and says that Goldgoyle won't wait and that their only option is to self-destruct the Rescue Megazord. With the plan in place, the Rescue Megazord hugs Goldgoyle and explodes as the Rangers evacuate and call in the Turbozords. Despite their efforts however, Goldgoyle still stands without a scratch. The Power Rangers form the Turbo Megazord and activate the Turbo Megazord Saber. Goldgoyle attempts to hit them while the Megazord performs a super-powered spinout attack, but they evade and strike Goldgoyle in the chest. Goldgoyle tells them that it had been quite fun fighting them, and then he gathers up the energy in the area and fires it at the Turbo Megazord, crippling it beyond repair. The Rangers evacuate the fallen Turbo Megazord as T.J. gets an idea. He calls in the Turbo R.A.M. and has Justin set it to detonate on impact. Even though Carlos tells him that the Turbo R.A.M. doesn't have enough power at long range, T.J. calls in Lightning Cruiser in Jet Mode. He fires the Turbo R.A.M. straight into Goldgoyle's mouth, destroying him. Realizing the loss of both Megazords, the Power Rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber. Unbeknownst to them, however, Rygog and Elgar spot their lights from the ground and takes a team of Piranhatrons to follow them. They eventually reach the outer grounds of the Power Chamber. On board the Subcraft, Divatox makes a speech about how they have the Power Rangers on the run and that they've destroyed their Megazords. Rygog and Elgar walk in and tell Divatox that they've found the Power Chamber with the Rangers inside. Divatox immediately heads out to the Power Chamber to set up an attack. Inside the chamber, Dimitria tells the Power Rangers that Eltar has fallen to evil forces. The Rangers want to go and help Zordon, but Dimitria tells them that they are the last line of defense from evil and that she and the Blue Senturion will leave Earth at once to help Zordon. Outside the Power Chamber, teams of Piranhatrons assemble. Back inside, Justin hugs the Blue Senturion goodbye and gives him his lucky coin. T.J. reassures Dimitria that they'll protect the Earth as Divatox inspects her forces. Dimitria tells the Power Rangers to stay strong and not give up. Outside, Divatox sees Dimitria and the Blue Senturion leave the Power Chamber and tells all her forces to attack at once. The Power Rangers are shocked by this, but start to head out anyway. Alpha tells the Rangers that there are too many of them, but T.J. tells him to open the outer doors. Alpha wishes them luck as the team charges outside. Part II Outside the Power Chamber, the Rangers fight swarms of Piranhatrons as Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster lend their assistance. Soon, the Piranhatrons overwhelm Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster and take them captive. Elgar comments on how the plan is going well as the Rangers are pushed back inside the Power Chamber. They manage to seal the doors as they watch the Piranhatrons retreat to their surprise. Justin realizes they'll be back, and Carlos and Justin admit they're both scared. Changing the subject, Carlos asks Justin if his father took the job offer. Justin says that his father's never been that happy, but he won't take the job since it means Justin would have to leave Angel Grove. Suddenly, the Piranhatrons, led by Elgar, use a battering ram to force their way inside the Power Chamber while another team of Piranhatrons scale the Power Chamber's walls and get on the roof. Alpha tries to get enough energy to teleport the Rangers to safety, but T.J. insist that they'll stay with him. The Piranhatrons break through the outer doors and start trying to claw their way in to the Chamber itself. The Rangers takes positions at each inner door, ready to fight back their enemies. However at that moment, the Piranhatrons on the roof smash their way in and start fighting the Rangers, while the others manage to make it through the inner doors and start swarming into the Power Chamber. The Rangers try to fight off the Piranhatrons, but are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and are barely able to defend themselves and protect Alpha, let alone fight back as the Piranhatrons wreck their former safe haven. Elgar enters the chamber and sees the energy tube wide open. Realizing that neither Zordon or Dimitria can return to Earth if he destroys it, Elgar picks up a hammer and throws it at the tube, smashing it to bits. Elgar then places detonators all over the Power Chamber. Outside, Divatox waves goodbye to the Rangers as she detonates the bombs inside, destroying the Power Chamber completely. Later, Elgar and Divatox commence a search for the Rangers' bodies, with the Rangers hiding amongst the wreckage of the chamber. Suddenly, a flaming ball of light approaches Divatox and informs her that Zordon has been captured and that she is to leave immediately for the Cimmerian Planet. Fresh off of her victory against the Power Rangers, Divatox doesn't want to leave since she's conquered Earth. The messenger then tells her that the order was directly from Dark Specter. Fearful of this name, she agrees and tells the Rangers that she'll soon be back as she and her forces leave for the Cimmerian planet. The Rangers slowly emerge from the wreckage and regroup at which point they all demorph, losing the Turbo powers for good. Justin suddenly spots Alpha in the rubble as he frets over the Chamber's destruction. Carlos says they have to go to the Cimmerian Planet, but Cassie reminds him of the promise they made to Dimitria to defend the Earth. Carlos points out that Divatox has left, but Ashley adds that it was only temporary and that she would be back with no-one left to defend the Earth. T.J. agrees and says they need to stop Divatox before she returns, but Cassie asks how they're supposed to do that without assistance or powers. Just then, Alpha begins digging through the wreckage and finds the Power Decoder, which Alpha explains is crucial for their journey into space. Justin then gets an idea about how to get into space, though it is a long shot. Justin heads to Angel Grove's NASADA base and asks the sentry to see Commander Norquist for an emergency. The sentry asks if he's expected by the commander and is denied access. Justin then follows a car that is entering the base and climbs on the roof to head for Mission Control. Justin enters the Mission Control room but is caught by two guards. He shouts loudly that he needs to speak to the commander and that he has a message from the Power Rangers. Commander Norquist, his attention piqued, speaks to Justin about what the Rangers' need, and Justin says they need the space shuttle, to which two guards chuckle. Justin whispers to Commander Norquist about their situation, and Norquist suddenly exclaims "Eltar?" before asking when the Rangers need the shuttle. Justin tells him that they need it now as they head for Mission Control. The waiting Rangers get the go-ahead from Justin to get to the launchpad. The Power Rangers and Alpha get inside the shuttle, but they realize that Justin hasn't joined them. T.J. calls down to Mission Control and tells Justin they're missing someone, but Justin tells them that that "he can't go with you, there's reasons". While Carlos and T.J. are confused, Cassie realizes that Justin wants to stay with his father on Earth. T.J. tells Justin that he has good reasons, and that they'll miss him, but he already knows that. The shuttle takes off, and Commander Norquist suddenly finds that Justin has vanished. Outside, the former Blue Ranger watches the shuttle carrying his friends launch into space and wishes them luck. Inside, the Rangers brace themselves, as they head off into the unknown on their mission to save Zordon... "To be continued next season... Power Rangers in Space!" Cast *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Mike Cunningham as Doug Stewart *John McGee as Commander General Norquist *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Tom Wyner as Goldgoyle (voice) Notes *Final appearance of Justin as a regular, with him making one more appearance in the Space episode "True Blue to the Rescue". *Final Appearance of Lt. Stone and Dimitria (Part 1) *Final appearances of the Turbozords, Rescuezords, and Artillatron. *First time a Zord is seen being destroyed since Mighty Morphin's "Ninja Quest, Part 1". *Part II of this episode marks the final time that Alpha 6 speaks with his "yo yo yo" voice (provided by Katerina Luciani). Katerina would voice him for the final time in part 1 of From Out of Nowhere, where she is replaced by Wendee Lee in part 2. In both parts, Alpha 6's speechboard has been damaged to the point where now he speaks incomprehensibly in part 1 and goes mute in the first few minutes of part 2. Andros fixes him, and Wendee takes over voicing Alpha 6 from that moment on, with a voice that near-perfectly emulates Richard Steven Horvitz's Alpha 5. *Final appearance of the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, which had been in place since Mighty Morphin's "Day of the Dumpster". *Final appearance of the Power Chamber and with it the original Command Center exterior. *Final appearance of the Turbo Weapons and the Turbo RAM combo, although the Turbo Lightning Sword would somehow survive and pop up in Wild Force's "Forever Red". *Final use of the original "Go Go Power Rangers" communicator chime. *Last time until "Forever Red" in which T.J. was the Red Turbo Power Ranger. *Paul Schrier (Bulk), Jason Narvy (Skull), and Gregg Bullock (Lt. Stone) do not appear in Part II. *The second part of this episode, which marks the season's finale, is also the 250th overall episode of Power Rangers. *This is the second time (after the abandoned theatre shot in season 2's The Wedding, which is from Kakuranger) when footage from a Sentai being adapted into the following season was also used in the previous one. (The space shuttle footage came from Megaranger). **This would not occur again for another 16 years, when Megaforce (Goseiger) used Legend War footage from Gokaiger, which would be adapted into Super Megaforce ''and two episodes of Super Megaforce used Goseiger footage. *In later airings of "Chase into Space", the message at the end reads, ''"To be continued, Power Rangers In Space!", omitting "next season," possibly to avoid confusion. *Part I marks the final time Porto speaks. Errors *Upon arriving on Earth, Goldgoyle was seen wearing a robe which then disappeared immediately. *Blue Senturion was completely absent from the Rangers disastrous battle against Goldgoyle. *The Artillery Cannons appeared and disappeared between shots. *When the Rescue Megazord stood up, the mountain it had crushed re-formed (due to the footage being reversed). *When Elgar destroys the plasma tube in the Power Chamber, he explains that if it is destroyed, Zordon or Dimitria could not return. However, when Dimitria first appeared at the start of the season, she did not immediately go into the tube. Also, when Zordon and Alpha 5 returned at the end of Passing the Torch, Zordon was not seen in any type of tube. *The Power Chamber's sensors didn't detect Divatox and her massive army gathering outside, but then detected them immediately after they started charging towards it (following Dimitria and Blue Senturion's departure). *It is never explained how the Power Chamber's shields were drained, as Divatox's forces had yet to attack the Power Chamber itself. *Ashley's Auto Blaster reappeared in her holster despite having earlier been smashed by a Pirahnatron. *Despite the destruction of the Power Chamber and the Turbo Powers, the communicators still worked. *Commander Norquist said the shuttle was ready to take the Rangers to Eltar, but the Rangers had earlier intended to go to the Cimmerian Planet. *The Rangers seemingly took off into space without any food or supplies whatsoever. See Also (fight footage) (NASADA shuttle footage) Category:Season Finales Category:Episode Category:Turbo Category:Multi-Part Episode